


Another Veto Scenario

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idealistic version of the most tragic veto ceremony I've ever witnessed in 16 season of Big Brother gameplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Veto Scenario

Sunday, August 17, 2014  
Just after wake up – BB House 

Zach is eating breakfast alone in the kitchen when Caleb comes down from the HOH. Zach waits for him to clear the kitchen into the bedroom area before all but running for the stairs. He took a deep breath when he reached the door of the HOH room and tried the knob; it was unlocked. He let himself in. The room was empty; Frankie must be in the bathroom. Zach sad on the edge of the bed and waited for Frankie to emerge. 

Frankie had a towel around him and wasn’t looking up when he entered, drying his hair. He heard Zach’s breath and assumed it was just Caleb. “Thought you were going downstairs,” he said out loud.

Zach cleared his throat. “Caleb did go downstairs.”

“Oh!” Frankie looked up and dropped his hair towel. “It’s you.”

“It’s me,” Zach said watching as Frankie fumbled around to find clothes for the day. “We need to talk.”

“I agree,” Frankie said as he dropped his towel after pulling his underwear on. “A lot of shit went down last night.”

“A lot of shit. Like I don’t even know half of it I’m sure, I still think there’s a lot.”

Frankie put his shorts on and then tackled Zach on the bed. Zach laughed as Frankie climbed off of him and sat on the bed next to him. “Okay, so they want me to backdoor you. I told them I’d think about and at some point probably nodded in agreement.”

“I told Cody that I think it could be good for your game to get me out and might have insinuated I was going to come after you next week if you didn’t.”

“You better not come after me next week, you jerk!” Frankie said, laughing and kissing Zach’s neck. “Do you think we can get the votes to evict Derrick over Cody?”

“You’ve got me, and Christine, and I think we can convince Donny pretty easily.”

“So that’s it then. No more detonators. I take Caleb down, nominate Derrick and we bite the head off this snake and kill the puppet master.”

Zach nodded. “We have to do it now when we have the chance.”

“We have to.”  
   
Monday, August 18, 2014  
Veto Meeting

“I have chosen to use the power of veto on Caleb,” Frankie said putting the medal around Caleb’s neck. “Since I have vetoed one of my own nominations I must now name a replacement nominee. Each of you has a different opinion of who’s name I’m about to say, but I guess you could say, I’m about to show you wear my loyalties actually lie.” He took a deep breath. “Victoria, you’re safe, honey. Zach, I love you. Derrick, take a seat. This meeting is adjourned.” Zach was laughing when he got up and wrapped his arms around Frankie. Frankie laughed, too, and kissed Zach’s neck which only made Frankie laugh harder.

Derrick and Cody were both staring at Frankie in complete disbelief as he and Zach walked back upstairs. The entire room was silent. “Did he? Did they?” Cody stuttered, ending the silence.

“He did. They did.” Derrick mumbled.

“What the fuck?” Caleb said suddenly.

“I don’t even know,” Christine answered.

Silently and carefully Victoria and Donny both got up and left with smug grins on their faces.

 

Meanwhile in the HOH room

“No one was expecting that. No one,” Zach said with a laugh. He was hugging Frankie while they both celebrated their new found place of power in the house.

“You’re staying up here tonight. I mean,” Frankie said, blushing. “They clearly know we’re working together now, so…”

“I don’t want to sleep down there with those fools anyway,” Zach said, reassuringly.


End file.
